


Episode 12: System Meltdown

by tarrysmith



Series: The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three [12]
Category: Loki of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, believe it or not, people asked me for this!  So, here it is! For nicbeast, alisondeluca, and patti1022</p><p>A lot of tongue in cheek in this one… I had so much fun writing it!  Smut up front, smut for smut’s sake — what could be better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 12: System Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading. Let me know if you like it. As always, enjoy!

System Meltdown 

Natasha once again found herself on her hands and knees, ass in the air, while her two husbands took turns fucking her. Right now, Loki was thrusting into her hard. She loved both her husbands, pretty much equally, but Loki’s cock was enormous, and he could do it deeper and hit more of her spots. But between the two men, she had already come three times tonight, and as she rocked her hips back to deepen the penetration, she knew it wouldn’t be long before she was coming again. Loki had an arm around her, pleasuring her clit with his fingers, and Natasha was moaning with ecstasy.

On the other hand, Clint was getting impatient. Surely it was his turn! He was being forced to pleasure himself with his own hand, and it didn’t seem fair when he had not one, but TWO spouses in bed with him! He reached out his hand and stroked it down his husband’s back. “Come on, Loki,” he said plaintively. “It’s my turn!”

Loki gritted his teeth, continuing to fuck Natasha.” I’m… sorry,… Clint… I’m… too… far… along… Can’t… stop… now…” he said between thrusts.

“Oh, Clint…” Natasha moaned, then patted the bed in front of her, “come fuck my mouth…”

He didn’t need any further invitation, and he moved up to kneel in front of her, bringing his cock to her mouth. She stuck out her tongue and licked him, and he sucked in a breath through his teeth before beginning to thrust into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks around him, swirling her tongue around his head on the outstrokes. He cupped her face gently to hold her still, thrusting faster and faster as his climax approached.

Natasha loved sucking Clint; he was a fairly good size for a Midgardian, but because Natasha had had experience with Loki, she was actually totally able to deep throat Clint, and she hummed in satisfaction as he moaned and she felt him losing control, getting close to his completion.

The thought of being fucked by both of her husbands at the same time, both of them men that other women would kill to possess, was something that never failed to arouse Natasha. She felt so lucky that, not only did she have one of these amazing men, she had both of them, and as their moans increased and their thrusts grew more frenzied, Natasha felt herself spiraling out of control, and she spasmed and clenched around Loki’s cock as she came hard, crying out incoherently around Clint’s cock.

Natasha’s pussy was still so tight, and when she came, squeezing Loki’s cock, he shoved into her hard, his hands gentle but insistent on her hips, filling her up with hot cum while he cried out her name. He collapsed across her back as he finished, hugging her to him.

Natasha now turned all her attention to getting Clint off, and she wrapped one arm around his ass, encouraging him to fuck her mouth harder. “Fuck, Natasha, I’m gonna come…” and he held her face to him and shot hot cum deep in her mouth. She swallowed and licked him clean.

“I want middle tonight, if that’s OK?” she murmured, sated. “You guys are, mmm, so good! I love you…”

Loki rolled to allow her to take her place in the center, and she cuddled the two of them to her, Loki on her right and Clint on her left. Over the years together, their love had just grown, and they treated each other with comfortable, easy familiarity, but all three of them still felt the passion, and it was an amazing thing. However, Natasha could tell that tonight something was bothering her men. She kissed them both, and asked, “What is it, you two?”

“We need to talk about Frigga,” Loki said, frowning a little. “I thought we’d agreed that she wasn’t to date until she was 16!”

“It’s not really dating, darling,” Natasha said mildly, “they’re just going to the school dance.”

“But they’re going together, right?” Clint asked, and he was frowning, too. “This boy…”

“Jonah, “Natasha supplied.

“This Jonah,“ Clint continued, “he wants to come here and pick her up, not just meet at school?”

“His mother’s driving,” Natasha said reasonably. “I’ve already talked to her about it.”

“But Frigga’s only 14!” Loki said testily. “I just don’t like it!” Frigga and her ‘twin,’ Phil, were freshmen at the local high school.

“Well, I think we should let her go,” Natasha said, a little more forcefully, “and since I’m the mom…”

“Fine,” Loki said nastily, “but I insist on one condition: he has to come in here, like a proper gentleman, and meet us parents!”

“I agree!” said Clint. “He has to meet us, as is only proper!”

“Oh you guys!” Natasha said, rolling her eyes. “Whatever! Well, she’ll be happy! We’ll tell her in the morning!”

Frigga couldn’t believe her luck: the parents were going to let her go to the dance with Jonah. But, she was worried too. That morning at breakfast, Daddy (all six of the children called Clint ‘Daddy’ and Loki ‘Papa’, while Natasha was just Mom) had informed her as he passed the orange juice, making it an announcement like it was a huge favor, and when Papa came in from the kitchen, wearing his Avengers apron, of course, with a stack of pancakes, he’d looked at her and confirmed it. But then Mom broke the news that they expected Jonah to come into the house, like a proper gentleman, and be introduced.

So, Frigga was torn between elation and dismay. She figured she’d better prepare Jonah, because surely the Bartons (Natasha and Loki had taken Clint’s name when they’d married, since they planned to live on Midgard) were the strangest family in all of Midgard, let alone this little rural town they lived in.

“Jonah, I need to talk to you at lunch,” she told him during their first period class.

“OK,” Jonah said. “That sounds good! I’ll see you then.”

So at lunch, Frigga sat across from him. “I got good news and bad news,” she said. “And you need the good news first.”

“OK …” he said questioningly.

“Well,” Frigga said, “the parents say I can go to the dance with you…”

“Awesome!” said Jonah excitedly. “But?”

“But…” she paused, biting her lip, “you have to come into the house and meet them. My fathers insist.”

“Is that all? “ Jonah said, sounding relieved. “Piece of cake! Wait, fathers plural?”

“Yes, um, I have two fathers.”

“Well, that’s not that weird,” Jonah said reasonably. “Lots of folks have gay parents.”

“Uh, my fathers aren’t gay — well not exactly. Papa’s bi… hmm, I guess Daddy might be bi, too. But I don’t think so. I think he only ever likes Papa that way, not anyone else…”

“Um, OK, that does sound a little weird, but go on,” Jonah said encouragingly, bringing her back to their conversation.

“So, I have a mother and two fathers…”

“OK, that’s really different, kinda kinky; I like it. But, it still sounds like I can handle it!“ Jonah said confidently. ”I’m good with people! They are people, right?”

“Uh, no, not exactly…“ Frigga said. “Not like you think. There’s more. How good’s your history?”

“So-so, I guess,“ Jonah said, holding his hand up and tilting it back and forth in the classic gesture.

“Well, have you heard of the Battle of New York? Loki of Asgard? The Avengers?”

“You mean, like, that green Hulk guy, and Ironman, uh, Tony Stark, and Thor? Those other guys, forgot their names… Like, that stuff?” Jonah looked puzzled.

“Yes,” Frigga said, sighing. “Exactly like that stuff. So, uh, believe it or not, and I’m betting you won’t, Loki of Asgard, he’s just Loki Barton now, he’s my Papa, my biological father. Clint Barton, uh, Hawkeye, he’s my dad. And Natasha Romanov, uh, Barton now, she’s called Black Widow, she’s my mom…”

Jonah just sat staring, his mouth open. Then he shut it with a snap.

“So you expect me to believe that two of the Avengers and the evil god of mischief Loki are your parents?” Jonah asked skeptically.

“Well, it’s true!” Frigga said defensively. “And if you want to take me to the dance, when you come to pick me up at our house, you’ll find out for yourself! Just don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

Jonah got out of his mom’s car, straightened his tie, and ran a hand over his hair. He felt OK. He wasn’t sure whether he believed Frigga about her family or not. Apparently there were six kids. He knew Frigga and Phil. Everybody thought they were twins, but Frigga said that it wasn’t quite true. They’d just been born on the same day. Frigga said Natasha and Loki were her biological parents, but that Clint and Loki were Phil’s, and that just made no sense at all, since they were both men! Frigga and Phil were both 14, as was Jonah himself. Paul, Clint and Natasha’s son, was 12. Clay, 10; Hannah, 7; and Simon, 5, were all Loki and Clint’s biological children, but her parents never made distinction based on biology, according to Frigga. Apparently, Loki just loved being a parent, and every time the littlest child was of an age to go off to school, Loki would get depressed, and then deliberately get pregnant again (what Frigga didn’t know was that after Simon was born, Clint had threatened to quit having sex with Loki if he didn’t stop having babies, and after pouting and looking hurt, Loki had agreed that Simon would be the last). All of the children studied magic, although Paul wasn’t very good at it, and Hannah was the best. Jonah thought it all sounded crazy!

So, it was with some trepidation that he approached their front door and rang the bell. A little girl, that he guessed was probably Hannah, answered the door. She was juggling apples, and it took Jonah a moment to process that she wasn’t using her hands…

“You’re Jonah, huh?” she asked. He nodded mutely. “Come in, then. I’m Hannah,” she said, confirming it. “I’m my Papa’s favorite because my magic’s the strongest,” she said smugly. A little boy, that Jonah hadn’t noticed til just then, swatted her.

“Are not!” he said angrily, then ran off. Jonah was impressed that Hannah never lost control of her apples.

”That’s Simon, he’s the baby. Anyway, come with me.” She started off down the hall.

He followed her into the living room. “Here’s Jonah,” she said matter-of-factly.

Jonah looked around the room. Frigga had been telling the truth. Jonah felt faint. Natasha Romanov – Black Widow – took his arm and led him to a chair. “You look like you need to sit down,” she said in her sultry voice.

Loki of Asgard sat at one end of the table. He was dressed in metal and leather armor trimmed is green and gold, and his hands were on fire (the fire was green!). “Hello, Jonah,” he said in a mesmerizing voice, waving his hands around and making little patterns with the flames. Jonah gulped.

Clint Barton – Hawkeye — sat at the other end of the table. He had a number of plain arrow shafts on the table in front of him, fixing fletchings and tips to them “So, Jonah,” he said, peering at him. “Treat our girl with respect, hmm? And have her back home by 11?” His arrow tips were the sharpest things Jonah had ever seen. He could see them gleaming wickedly from where he sat across the room.

The way both men were looking at him had Jonah seriously freaked out, and he guessed he wouldn’t treat Frigga in any way that might be considered disrespectful. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t like the consequences… “Uh, yes sir,” Jonah said, swallowing hard. “Absolutely, sir!”

Loki nodded, shaking his hands, and the fire went out “Then have a great time!” he said with an evil smirk.

“Frigga,” Jonah said timidly as his mother drove the two young people to the school dance, “your parents are frickin’ awesome… Scary, but awesome!”

“Yeah, thanks! I sure think so!” Frigga said brightly.

“Was that really Loki of Asgard?” Jonah seemed stunned.

“I guess he used to be,” Frigga said, shrugging. “But not any more. Now he’s just Loki Barton. I’ve read the news stories and seen the videos. It looks like him, but it’s just so hard to imagine my beloved Papa doing any those things they say he did. He’s really dorky, y’know? He likes to cook! He’s completely harmless, and he’s a really great father!“

“And Hawkeye… And Black Widow!”

“Daddy and Mom! And you know, Thor’s my uncle!” Frigga said, hiding a smirk

“Wow, I guess being around you won’t ever be boring!” Jonah declared.

“I hope not!” said Frigga smugly.

“OK, that was really fun!” Clint said, as he and Loki did a high five, exchanging wicked grins.

“By Valhalla, did you see his face?” Loki crowed. “That was so fun, I ALMOST can’t wait for Hannah’s first date. Almost…” 

“And when the boys start we’ll know how to prepare them…”

Natasha just shook her head at her husbands. How she loved them!

The End


End file.
